Can't Get Enough
by rye-chan
Summary: a fight breaks out when naruto messes up another mission. sasu hits naru, things are said, naru cries. can sasu get naru to forgive him? how? things get heated A LOT in this story.


Chapter One:

From Fighting to Kissing

Just outside the village of Konoha the members of team seven, which consisted of Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki, were headed back home after another mission gone wrong. Three of the four team members blamed their one team mate for the mission getting messed up but finished all the same. That one team mate was Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde haired blue eyed ninja always managed to make a mess of his team's missions. He never did it intentionally but the blonde still managed to mess things up.

Today's mission screw up really pissed off a certain raven haired teen named Sasuke. He was hoping that, for just once, Naruto wouldn't mess anything up. The day started out great but towards the end is where everything went to hell and when the raven had finally had enough. Walking up to Naruto, Sasuke punched the blonde hard, knocking him to the ground. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura all looked at Sasuke in shock, none of them expecting the raven haired shinobi to loose his cool like that. Naruto was the first to come back from the shock and he was pissed. Standing up, the blonde ninja stomped over to Sasuke and glared before starting to shout in the raven's face.

"What the hell was that for you damn bastard?!" Naruto yelled, his face flushed in fury.

"I am sick and tired of you always screwing up our missions all the time! Why can't you ever do anything right Naruto?!" Sasuke shouted back just as loud as the blonde.

"Well excuse me for not being perfect at everything like you! I never even wanted to be teamed up with you to begin with!"

"Neither did I so why don't you just quit this team! While you're at it why don't you just quit being a ninja because you'll never be Hokage either!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as Sasuke's words cut through him like a blade. He couldn't speak, he could barely breathe after hearing those hurtful, painful words. Clenching his fists tight Naruto looked down at the ground as he started to shake from anger and sorrow. He refused to look Sasuke in the eye as he turned on his heel and ran the rest of the way to the village and the rest of the way home. His eyes burned as he tried his best to hold the tears back, to keep them from falling. As he got through his front door he slammed it closed, threw his pack across the room so it smashed into the wall, and stomped into his kitchen.

Naruto was now fighting back sobs as he failed to contain his tears from falling. He opened one of his cupboards in search of some instant ramen and grabbed one. He filled it with water and put it in the microwave for three minutes. As he waited, the blonde fought to get himself under control, stop the tears and the sobs that shook his body relentlessly. By the time the microwave beeped, signaling that the ramen was done, Naruto had managed to calm himself down enough to stop sobbing. Tears still fell silently, leaving behind hot trails on his flushed cheeks and over his whisker-like marks.

Sitting down at his kitchen table, the blonde grabbed his chopsticks and began eating or rather tried to eat. His throat felt constricted from being so upset, making it difficult to swallow. After three small bites from his ramen, Naruto gave up eating for the rest of the day. Getting up from his table, the blonde headed into his bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and grabbed a pair of black sweats from his dresser, pulling them up where they rested on his hips. Opening another drawer Naruto pulled out a white t-shirt that clung to his well toned chest and arms comfortably.

With these more comfortable clothes on, the blonde climbed into bed and pulled the sheet and blanket over himself. He curled up into a ball and finally let the tears fall freely, no longer trying to hold them back and failing. His eyes burned, he had a splitting headache, and he felt sick having never been this upset in years. He hated feeling like this and it was all Sasuke's fault. Cursing his raven haired team mate to the deepest reaches of hell, Naruto fell into a light slumber.

--with team seven--

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura all watched as Naruto ran the distance left to get to Konoha. As the blonde slowly shrank into the distance, Kakashi turned to face his raven haired student, Sasuke. He stared at the youngest Uchiha and sighed in exasperation.

"Sasuke, I think you might have gone a little too far this time." Kakashi said.

The silver haired jounin was really getting sick and tired of the two boys fighting all the time.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi emotionless as usual. He stared at his spiky, silver haired sensei for a few seconds before turning back toward the village. As Sasuke walked foreword, Kakashi and Sakura following, he sighed to himself, knowing what Kakashi said was true. He was supposed to be Naruto's best friend and instead he put the blonde down by insulting him, hurting him. It seemed that's all the raven was good at doing to the blonde, the blonde he was secretly in love with.

The raven tried reasoning with himself, thinking that the only reason he was so cruel to the blonde that he wanted more than Itachi's death was because he was afraid. He was afraid of confessing his feelings to Naruto and the blonde would get scared or think the raven was out of his mind. He wanted Naruto to be his and his alone but his fear kept getting in the way. Tonight though, that was going to change. Sasuke was going to confess his feelings to his beloved blonde angel even if it killed him.

As the rest of team seven made it into the village they parted ways. Sakura, of course, tried to get Sasuke to go out with her but he flat out refused. Leaving a depressed kunoichi behind, Sasuke headed home. When he got inside he removed his sandals and headed upstairs to his room. He placed his pack on his bed and went into his bathroom that was joined to his bedroom. Once inside he stripped himself of all his clothes and got into the shower. Feeling the hot steaming water flow over his tense muscles felt good to the raven haired teen. He started washing himself up and then rinsed himself off, turning the water off after and stepped out. He grabbed a towel from the cabinet, dried himself off, and went back into his room.

Looking through his closet, Sasuke grabbed a long sleeved navy blue shirt and a pair of tight black jeans. He placed them on his bed while he went to his dresser and opened a drawer, pulling out a pair of black silk boxers. Once he had those in place he put his shirt and pants on and headed back downstairs. He pulled on his sandals and checked his reflection in the mirror beside his front door. He was pleased with how he looked. Grabbing his house keys, Sasuke left, closing and locking his front door.

--Naruto's apartment--

It felt like the blonde was only asleep for ten minutes before he was woken up by someone knocking on his door. He growled and wrapped the sheet and blanket around himself tighter than before. He was hoping that if he ignored his unwanted visitor that they would eventually go away. Naruto was wrong in making this assumption because the unknown visitor opened his door and walked right in. This pissed the blonde off and he climbed, unwillingly, out of bed, ready to start yelling. His voice caught in his throat upon seeing who it was standing in his living room. There stood the last person he wanted to see, Sasuke Uchiha.

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard?!" Naruto yelled out at the raven.

Sasuke didn't answer the angry blonde before him. Instead he looked Naruto over, taking in the younger teen's appearance and noticed the blonde's tear stained face. Knowing he was the cause of those beautiful blue eyes crying, Sasuke felt the guilt well up inside himself. Slowly the raven walked up to Naruto and wiped away the tears that were about to fall as gently as if Sasuke was using a feather.

Naruto blushed at the gentle touch from his team mate. He wasn't expecting it and as soon as the raven touched his face a shiver danced up and down his spine. Suddenly the blonde stepped back and away from the older teen in front of him. Glaring at Sasuke, Naruto spoke again.

"Why are you here?" The blonde asked.

Sasuke could hear the anger in his voice but more apparent was the hurt. Looking Naruto right in his eyes, Sasuke answered him.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelief. He couldn't understand why the great Sasuke Uchiha would ever apologize to him.

"Naruto…will you forgive me?" The raven asked his team mate and his secret love.

Before answering, Naruto looked down at the floor. Once again tears welled up in his eyes. He was still pissed at Sasuke for earlier and the fact the raven was apologizing to him…it made Naruto feel so weak. He hated how Sasuke was making these feelings suddenly emerge out of nowhere. Making his decision now, Naruto answered the older teen.

"No."

"Why? What can I do in order for you to forgive me?"

"Nothing! Now leave me the hell alone!"

Naruto turned away from the youngest Uchiha and stormed into his room. Being stubborn and determined as always, Sasuke followed.

"I told you to leave me alone Uchiha!" Naruto growled out, furious.

"I heard you the first time Naruto. The thing is I'm not leaving until I get you to accept my apology."

"And how do you think you're gonna do that?"

Naruto was fuming. His arms were crossed and his back was facing Sasuke. This helped the raven though. Quietly, the raven walked up behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around the, now shocked, blonde. Sasuke began kissing Naruto's exposed neck leaving marks behind as the raven moved up to the blonde's jaw line.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto asked in a nervous voice.

"Making you forgive me." Sasuke whispered seductively, making the blonde shiver.

Turning Naruto around to face himself, Sasuke claimed the blonde's lips. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He tried to push Sasuke away from himself but to no avail. The raven had a tight hold around the blonde shinobi and he refused to let go at the moment. The blonde tried again but this time Sasuke pushed Naruto onto his bed, their kiss broken at last.

Naruto sat up halfway to see Sasuke remove his shirt and toss it to the floor. The younger teen blushed a deep red upon seeing Sasuke's well toned upper body. The raven then climbed onto the bed and held himself over Naruto a few seconds before pushing the blonde down. Now laying on top of the blue eyed teen, Sasuke claimed Naruto's lips once more.

The raven slid his hands up Naruto's shirt which earned him a gasp from the blonde. Taking this chance, Sasuke slipped his tongue into Naruto's warm moist cavern, making the blonde's eyes widen even more. The kiss felt so good as much as Naruto tried to deny it. Unable to resist Sasuke's kiss any longer, Naruto finally gave in and kissed back.

When the raven felt the blonde respond at last he smiled into their kiss. After a few minutes of making out the two broke apart in need of air. Sasuke, wanting to go further, pulled Naruto's shirt up and off, throwing it to the floor where it joined his own. Seeing the blonde's well toned and tanned chest got him all the more excited.

Unable to hold back any more, Sasuke removed Naruto's pants and boxers, leaving the beautiful teen completely naked beneath the shirtless Uchiha. Sasuke slid his hands up Naruto's smooth, tanned thighs getting a moan from the blonde. Wanting more, Naruto looked up at Sasuke with pleading eyes, running his own hands down Sasuke's chest and over the raven's throbbing erection. Sasuke gasped at Naruto's touch and practically ripped his own pants and boxers off. The raven leaned foreword to kiss Naruto again, grinding his erection against the blonde's causing both teens to moan in pleasure.

As Sasuke kissed Naruto, their tongues coming together in an erotic dance, he took hold of the blonde's rock hard erection and began to pump it fast. Naruto moaned, arching into the hand that was pleasuring him all the while panting for air as the raven kissed down the younger teen's neck. After five minutes Naruto couldn't take it any more and he released his hot seed onto Sasuke's hand. The older teen kissed the still panting blonde for a few minutes before pulling back. Sasuke coated his own painfully hard erection with Naruto's cream and positioned himself between the blonde's legs. He kissed Naruto again, their tongues coming together in bliss, as he slowly slid himself inside the blonde. Naruto broke their kiss as he screamed out in pain.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his shaking blonde and kissed him gently on his forehead. Naruto, his hands on Sasuke's back, dug his nails hard into the raven's flesh when he first entered him, making Sasuke bleed. Sasuke didn't care though. He was more concerned with Naruto and stayed as still as he could so as to lessen the pain his love felt. After a while Naruto, tears in his eyes, told Sasuke to move.

The raven complied but thrusted slowly out and back in until the pain Naruto felt finally went away. It took about twenty minutes until the pain completely died away leaving behind the pleasure. Naruto moaned out Sasuke's name, arching his back and wrapping his legs around the his lover's waist, begging his raven to go faster. Once again Sasuke complied and increased his thrusts, slamming faster and harder into his blonde.

Hearing Naruto moan and yell out his name drove Sasuke over the edge. He loved the feeling of being inside his blonde, kissing him, touching him, being kissed and touched by him. Everything drove his senses wild, driving the raven crazy. The same could also be said for Naruto. He loved how it felt when Sasuke kissed, touched, and thrusted in and out of him. Neither teen could get enough of the other.

Finally both boys reached their climax. Sasuke came deep inside Naruto as the blonde came on his raven's lower abdomen. Panting for air, Sasuke collapsed beside Naruto, pulling his blonde to him chest. They kissed again as Naruto laid on top of his raven. He then pulled Sasuke up into a sitting position, never breaking their kiss. Naruto then slid himself onto Sasuke's, once again, hard on. Both moaned as Naruto moved up and down and back and forth. Sasuke grabbed his blonde's hips making his lover slam harder and faster onto his dick. Within minutes they were screaming out each other's names, both finding release in the same places as before.

Still not satisfied they started round three. Sasuke had Naruto turn around on his hands and knees as the raven thrusted inside his blonde once more, unknown to either teen they were being watched. On a roof of a building that's across from Naruto's bedroom window stood Itachi Uchiha and his partner Kisame. The two Akatski members were assigned to find a special scroll hidden somewhere in the leaf village when they stumbled upon the sight before them. The curtains were drawn closed but the window was open so the two older men could hear everything and see the shadows of the two teens clearly. Both men stood frozen in place until Kisame spoke.

"Who knew your brother was gay? And with Naruto Uzumaki no less!" Kisame sounded amazed as he started taking notes.

"…shut up Kisame." an angry vein was starting to pop out on Itachi's forehead now.

"It's not like I'm against that kind of thing, two guys fuckin each other, it's just I didn't expect it."

"Kisame…I'm warning you." Itachi growled, the angry vein growing and pulsing.

"Anyway look at those two go! Man your brother and Naruto are horn dogs! Damn!"

"Kisame…" Itachi growled, his fists now balled up.

"Holy shit, they finally stopped! Well I guess eight times would tire anyone out. You know they were fucking like rabbits!"

"Dammit Kisame, shut the fuck up!" Itachi yelled, punching Kisame in the head, "Let's go. I need to get out of here before I kill him."

"Er, kill who?"

"Sasuke, dumb ass! Honestly who has sex without using a condom? That's irresponsible and he knows better!"

"Damn Itachi, you act like he he's going to get Naruto pregnant."

"He _can_ get Naruto pregnant!" Itachi ranted on.

"…uh…You do realize Naruto is male _not_ female right?"

"Yes Kisame."

"Okay…then how the hell did you come up with the kid getting pregnant?"

"…" Itachi didn't answer, he didn't know how.

"See. Guys can't get pregnant so chill. Oh, and don't be so paranoid, it's creepy."

With that the two Akatski members vanished into the night. It was eight thirty p.m. when Sasuke and Naruto had sex together for the first time. Now the two new lovers have their arms wrapped around one another, lovingly. Naruto was sleeping peacefully against Sasuke's chest as the raven watched his blonde contently, stroking his silky blonde hair. Sasuke fell asleep soon after the clock struck midnight.


End file.
